Reescribiendo el pasado
by ero-uzu
Summary: En la batalla final contra Kaguya, el equipo 7 realiza un jutsu que no sale como se esperaba y terminan en el pasado, en sus días como genins. Mira a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi darle un giro completo a la historia con todo el conocimiento de lo que está por ocurrir. Equipo 7 fuerte. Sasuke bueno.
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Este es mi primer historia.

La verdad no tengo mucha experiencia, y no considero que sea muy bueno, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto y su trama no pertenecen, hijo obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto sama

* * *

-Personas Hablando.

**-Bijuu o invocación hablando.**

_-Pensamientos o recuerdos._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

No por nada Kaguya no fue la primera persona en utilizar chakra, era increíblemente poderosa, pero de nuevo, era de esperarse de alguien que era considerada una diosa. La diosa conejo para ser exactos. Pero tan fuerte como era, alguna vez fue una simple mortal, y pasara lo que pasara ellos no se iban a rendir, el mundo entero dependía de ellos.

El reconstruido equipo 7, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke -quien después de darse cuenta de sus tantos errores intenta redimirse- son los únicos que aun se encuentran en pie, el resto han sido capturados por el shinju, el Dios árbol, bajo la influencia del Tsukuyomi infinito. Todos, Kages, chunins y jonins, civiles, y el resto de aquellos que no participan en la guerra.

El único motivo por el que el equipo 7 se mantuvo a salvo del Tsukuyomi infinito fue gracias al susano de Sasuke.

Si en algún momento hace cinco años atrás, o más, alguien le hubiese dicho a Kakashi que sería el sensei del mejor equipo de todo el continente elemental, que Sasuke y Naruto serían grandes amigos o que Sakura consideraba a Naruto un hermano, estos se hubiesen reído en su cara y le hubieran dicho que eso nunca sucederá, pero muchas cosas pueden cambiar en cinco años, y ahora Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke son muchos más que compañeros, más que un grupo e incluso posiblemente más que un equipo. Son una unidad. Trabajando en perfecta sincronía, uno cubre las debilidades del otro, uno resalta las fortalezas del otro, uno ejerce la defensa a la ofensiva de otro. Quien los viera pelear juntos alguna vez creería que fueron separados durante tres largos años. Pero eso ha permanecido en el pasado.

En este instante, luego de varias horas de la activación del Tsukuyomi infinito y ya libres de la luz de la luna que proyecta el genjutsu mas fuerte del mundo, todos se paraban frente a frente con Kaguya, hace unos minutos presenciaron la muerte de Uchiha Obito , su verdadera muerte, pero algo inusual comenzó a suceder, el cuerpo de obito comenzó a irradiar una fuerte y gran cantidad de chakra que con rapidez y sin que nadie tenga tiempo de hacer nada, se trasladó hacia Kakashi provocando cerrar con fuerza los ojos a causa de un profundo dolor en estos.

_Kakashi volvió a abrir sus ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar frente a sí a Obito en su versión de 12 años._

_-¿Obito? - Preguntó y se seleccionó extrañado por el sonido de su voz, también tenia su apariencia de 12 años, fue entonces que se fijó en su entorno, era un lugar totalmente blanco, no eran paredes, tampoco cualquier otro tipo de estructura tangible, era solo un enorme vacío blanco._

_-Antes de irme quise venir a advertirte que no vayas al otro mundo, estaré con Rin, y no te quiero metido entre nosotros- Dijo Obito con una sonrisa burlona -Sí es de mala educación devolver los regalos, no me gustaría que me devolvieras el Sharingan que te dí cuando asciende a Jonin- Dijo Obito_

_-Obito, tu ..._

_-No voy a volver a la vida, y seria un desperdicio llevar el sharingan conmigo- Interrumpió a Kakashi- A propósito, en algún momento serás nombrado Rokudaime Hokage, considéralo un regalo adelantado, no será permanente, pero ayuda por el momento, después de todo eres Kakashi del sharingan._

_-Obito, gracias- Respondió Kakashi provocando una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Obito._

_-Adios, Kakashi- Concurso Obito antes de desaparecer así como aparecieron._

_Kakashi con una sonrisa nostálgica cerró los ojos._

Cuando volvió a abrir se encontró con las estupefactas caras de sus alumnos.

-¿Kakashi sensei, como ...? - Interrogó Sakura, era la pregunta que tenían sus mejores amigos en la cabeza al ver sorprendidos los ojos de Kakashi que mostraban en todo su esplendor ambos mangekyou sharingan.

-Un regalo de Obito- Respondió y todos asintieron y volvieron a enfocar su vista en Kaguya, no era momento para mas preguntas.

Reanudando el ataque Naruto se verá hacia Kaguya mientas aparecieron nueve clones de sombras dispersos en ambos lados.

**-Senpo: Cho Bijuu Rasen Shuriken-** Grito impartiendo chakra de todos los bijus dentro del respectivamente a cada uno de sus jutsus y lanzandolos a Kaguya.

Viendo que era su turno, Kakashi saliendo de su propio susano con raikiri chirriando en su mano derecha, cargó hacia la diosa conejo y ella respondió lanzandole una de sus barras.

\- **Kamui-** Grito Kakashi- _Esta técnica afectada es asombrosa-_ Pensó Kakashi mientras temía como la barra traspasaba su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rastro de daño- **Raikiri** \- Gritó Kakashi impactando su jutsu en Kaguya y pasando de largo, una gran herida en Kaguya.

De repende a ambos lados de Kaguya aparecieron dos Narutos.

_-Uno de ellos es el original-_ Pensó Kaguya enviando una de sus barras al Naruto de su izquierda, la barra impacto y lo petrifico enseguida- _Así que ese era el clon-_ Pensó mientras enviaba otra barra al Naruto original, Kakashi desde abajo y en caída libre, vio la barra que amenazaba la vida del único hijo de su sensei.

**-Kamui-** Demandó Kakashi enviando la barra a otra dimensión y dejando el camino libre para Naruto.

Y así llegó el momento de Sasuke para actuar, sustituyéndose con el clon petrificado de Naruto, tanto como Naruto quedaron a cada lado de Kaguya, y ella como única escapatoria considerada ir en dirección hacia arriba, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando fue interceptada por un potente puñetazo de Sakura desde arriba recargado con chakra.

\- **Shanaroo-** Fue el grito de Sakura al momento de impactar su puño con la cabeza de Kaguya y evitar su escape. Una perfecta demostración de trabajo en equipo.

\- **Rikudou Chibaku Tensei-** Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono, al realizar el mismo sello con el que Hagoromo y Homura sellaron a su madre por primera vez, hasta entonces fue que todos los bijus fueron ser libres.

* * *

Hagoromo desde otra dimensión miraba como en cada una de sus palmas aparecida lentamente un sello de la luna y un sello del sol respectivamente y al remitente de ambas, unas Gudodamas.

\- _Lo lograron_ \- Pensó con una sincera y orgullosa sonrisa, fue como ver a sus dos hijos reconciliarse - _Ahora solo queda hacer que vuelvan_ \- comenzó a acercarse a sus manos entre sí para poder convocarlos a ellos junto a los nueve bijus, pero de detuvo a mitad de camino cuando se incrementa un gigante incremento de poder desde la dimensión donde momentos antes peleaban su madre contra las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura.

-¿Que está sucediendo allí?

Luego de que Naruto y Sasuke Gritaron el nombre de su jutsu se sintieron orgullosos por su gran hazaña. Sakura estaba aliviada, ella era consciente de su poder y de sus compañeros sabia que los cuatro ya tenían garantizado el rango S alto, todos estaban incluso más allá de ese rango, pero si esto era alarmado mas estarían en desventaja. Kakashi por su parte miraba a sus tres alumnos sin ocultar su creciente orgullo por ellos.

\- _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, lo hicieron, realmente lo hicieron._

Sin aviso, de algún lugar de aquella dimensión, se originó una brillante sus blanca que los cegó a todos, y luego, perdieron la conciencia.

* * *

La primera en despertar fue Sakura, soltando un quejido a causa del dolor palpitante en su cabeza.

\- _¿Qué sucedió? -_ Preguntó para sí misma, enfocó su vista en el resto de su equipo inconsciente al lado de ella y se dispuso a despertarlos.

Cinco minutos después, todos estaban despiertos y revisaban el lugar.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?

El lugar era amplio y totalmente blanco, idéntico al lugar en el que Obito y Kakashi se reunieron.

-Yo puedo responder eso.

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron y aceleraron la vuelta en guardia y con rapidez ante la desconocida voz que hablo desde sus espaldas.

-Aahh, Viejo. No me asustes de esa manera, Dattebayo.

-¿Quien es él? - Preguntó Sakura.

-Hola Naruto, Sasuke. Y hola desconocidos, mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsusuki, pero me conocí como Rikudou Sennin.

-Así que eres él, con todo lo que nos pasamos, me cuesta sorrenderme.- Dijo Sakura.

-Naruto, Sasuke- Empezó Hagoromo- Permítanme decirles que ya nos han superado por mucho a mi hermano ya mi momento de sellar a nuestra madre. Sasuke, tienes un control del Rinengan mejor que el mío, y naruto tienes un control del senjutsu y de los Godoudamas mejor que el mio también- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos con eso- Desafortunadamente, su ataque fue tan poderoso que sucedió algo que no teníamos previsto , incluso es algo que yo mismo creía imposible.

-¿Que sucedió, viejo? - Preguntó Naruto y ya nadie corrigió su falta de respeto, era su forma de ser.

-Su ataque fue tan poderoso que desgarró la barrera del espacio-tiempo, y ahora están atrapados aquí- Dijo ante la estupefacta mirada de las reencarnaciones de sus hijos.

-¿HICIMOS QUE? - Gritó Naruto incrédulo.

-¿A que te refieres con que estamos atrapados aquí? -Preguntó Sasuke con su habitual cara inexpresiva- ¿Y dónde está aquí de todos los modos?

-Cuando impactaron su jutsu con mi madre, la potencia del jutsu creó una fisura en el espacio-tiempo que los succionó a los cuatro antes de repararse sola, y los dejo encerrados acá- Respondió Hagoromo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si conseguimos una salida iremos a parar en otro punto de la línea de tiempo? - Pregunté Sakura un poco preocupada.

-Exacto, al pasado mas concretamente, aunque conservamos todos sus poderes y recuerdos.

-Eso no sería muy malo realmente- Concurso Naruto y al ver la incógnita tatuada en la cara de su equipo tuvo que continuar: -Es verdad que ganamos la guerra, pero fue una costa de muchos sacrificios. El viejo Hokage, Erosenin, Nagato, Neji, Itachi-Dijo este último mirando a Sasuke- Todo lo que pasó en Kiri, poder evitar todo eso, y aun así evitar la guerra no sería algo malo.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido- Dijo Kakashi y Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo aún pensando en Itachi.

-Bien, igual es nuestra única opción, ¿Y que pasará con está linea de tiempo?- Preguntó Sakura y todos esperaron la respuesta.

-Irá modificándose y adaptándose a los cambios que realicen en el pasado, regresarán alrededor del tiempo de la graduación de la academia, tal vez algunos días antes o después- Dio a conocer Hagoromo- Como ya les dije, regresarán con todos sus poderes. Naruto sellaré a todos los bijus en tí, ellos están de acuerdo; Sasuke podrá el rinengan, podrá mantenerlo bajo un genjutsu por un tiempo para ocultarlo hasta que lo des a conocer si gustas, tu único rinengan por si solo es más poderoso que un par de rinengans comúnes; Sakura te dare un poco de mi chakra residual y mi regeneración automática, no tiene que tener activo tu byakugou no para curar heridas graves, lo que hace que ahorres mucho chakra; Kakashi conserva el Sharingan de Obito y todos sus poderes, incluido susano y kamui.- Terminó Hagoromo y los ojos de Kakashi se ampliaron incredulos.

-Pero tengo ambos sharingan, y puedo activarlos a voluntad, ¿Cómo se explica eso cuando varían tengo solo uno?

-mmm- Hagoromo tuvo problemas, y después de uno por unos minutos detenido: - Puedo hacer lo mismo que Sasuke con el rinengan, lo que tengo solo en el ojo izquierdo, pero seguiré teniendo todo su poder, y podrá desactivarlo.

-Hai.

-Bien. Si eso es todo, abriré una salida. Ah y lo olvidaba, seguirán teniendo sus respectivas invocaciones pero su nombre no tendrá en el pergamino de invocación, recomendará firmar el nuevo contrato antes de invocar en público.

-Hai Hagoromo-sama- Comentó Sakura decidida.

-Hm- Fue el breve gruñido de Sasuke.

-Bien- Dijo Kakashi.

-No te defraudaremos, viejo. Te haremos sentir orgulloso, Dattebayo- Comentó Naruto. Hagoromo solo asintió y procedió a abrir un portal que succionó al equipo 7.

-Ya estoy orgulloso- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa a la nada para luego retirarse el también.

* * *

Bien

Este es el primer capítulo.

Probablemente algunos capítulos sean más cortos que otros.

Comente que les vemos y nos vemos en la próxima.

Disfrútenlo!


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola.

Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia, Gracias por los comentarios y el recibimiento.

Espero poder actualizar lo mas regularmente posible, y de no ser así, cuando lo haga publicaré varios capítulos a la vez.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto y su trama no pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La mueca se acentuó en el rostro de Naruto, le dolía la cabeza, aún estando dormido podía sentir el dolor de cabeza. Pero se negaba a despertarse, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida.

-Mmm, Ñam, Ramen, si- murmuró casi de manera ininteligible, justo antes de soltar otro gemido de dolor.

El primer rayo de sol de la mañana se coló por su ventana dándole de lleno en su cara, arrugó la cara ante la sensación y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo hacia el lado derecho de la cama para seguir durmiendo, o eso hubiese hecho si en el intento no se hubiese caído, estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Ouch- Se quejó por el repentino dolor, y lentamente se puso de pie, sobando su cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras sin nada de discreción, rascaba una de sus nalgas con la mano derecha- HOY ES LA GRADUACIÓN DE LA ACADEMIA, SII, ESTA VEZ SI SERÉ UN NINJA Y ESTARÉ UN PASO MAS CERCA DE SER HOKAGE- Gritó con entusiasmo y luego observo un poco confundido las paredes a su alrededor, un mareo le hizo sentarse nuevamente en la cama y apoyar ambas manos en su cabeza cuando imágenes empezaron a desfilar por su memoria sin un orden cronológico exacto, Pain, Kaguya, Kurama, Mitsuki, Obito, Iruka, Pergamino, Madara, Orochimaru, Tobi, Hagoromo, Bijus, invasión, Zabuza y Haku.

Se quejó con fuerza esta vez, cuando el dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que me está pasando?- Se preguntó. Desconocido para él, sus músculos y huesos se rompían y se curaban solos en cuestión de segundos y sus bobinas de chakra de agrandaban, todo ésto para adaptar a su cuerpo a su nuevo nivel de poder

Después de un rato se había calmado el dolor, tardo un par de minutos en ordenar su cabeza y cuando por fin termino de hacerlo sus ojos se ensancharon al punto de casi salir de sus cuencas.

-Volvímos, enserio volvimos- Gritó saltando de un pie a otro, hasta que algunos golpes consecutivos en su techo lo detuvieron.

-CALLATE, MALDITO MOCOSO- Se escucho el grito proveniente del apartamento de arriba.

-Tsk, Vieja aburrida- dijo para sí mismo y se sobresalto con una pequeña nube de humo que apareció a su lado.

-¿Pakkun? WAA, NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ.

-No grites, mocoso rubio, mis oídos son sensibles- Ordenó pakkun, intentando tapar ambos lados de su cara con sus patas delanteras.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Naruto- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Kakashi mandó a avisar a ti y a tus compañeros que se reúnan todos en el bosque tras la montaña hokage en una hora, deben planear que harán a continuación, tiene entendido que no deben estar en la academia sino hasta dentro de tres horas.

-Bien, estaré allí.

-No llegues tarde- Contestó Pakkun preparándose para irse.

-Pfff, deberías decírselo a él, es quien llega tarde a todas partes.

-Cierto. No te preocupes, lo arrastraré si es necesario- Dijo y saltó por la ventana hacia su próximo destino.

-_Esta vez todo será diferente- _Pensó fugazmente y se fue a preparar.

* * *

**Momentos antes.**

En el solitario Distrito Uchiha, dentro de una solitaria habitación, en una solitaria casa, un pelinegro abría los ojos a la claridad de la habitación, aunque no lo demostrara y nunca lo admitiría, estaba emocionado, hoy era el día de graduación, les habían dicho que los asignarían a equipos de tres genins, esa era la parte que menos le gustaba, en realidad era la única parte que realmente le disgustaba, no quería que nadie retrasara su progreso, ninguno en su generación era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando no se metieran en su camino para cumplir su ambición: Matar a cierto hombre.

Se puso de pie para prepararse para su día, cuando el repentino dolor se apodero por todo su cuerpo, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y se retorcía contrayéndose en una bola, abrazando sus piernas intentando calmar su dolor, inconscientemente su sharingan se activó pasando por todos los tomoes, uno, dos, tres, y con cada etapa el dolor aumentaba. Pasó por el mangekyou y sintió una pulsación en su ojo izquierdo cuando el dolor incremento, el mangekyou de su ojo izquierdo empezó a girar primero lento y luego muy rápido, cambiando su forma y patrón hasta pasar al rinnengan, hasta entonces fue que poco a poco se fue calmando el dolor.

Cuando el dolor se fue del todo, Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio y lentamente se puso de pie.

-Hmm, no creí que el proceso fuera tan doloroso.

Giró la vista hacia la ventana al sentir movimiento proveniente del lugar, y un segundo después la invocación de Kakashi entro saltando y se quedó parado en el marco de la ventana.

-Uchiha- Dijo Pakkun mirándolo con ojos calculadores. El resentimiento era evidente. Pakkun no confiaba para nada en el Uchiha, el chico no le daba buena espina, Pakkun siempre se movió en aras de la lealtad, y que Sasuke haya sido un traidor no lo dejaba en buena posición a sus ojos.

-Perro- El pelinegro era muy consciente de la actitud del perro hacia él, y la verdad era que lo comprendía, cualquier otra persona o invocación actuaría de la misma forma. Claro, cualquiera menos su equipo, ellos nunca dejaron de buscarlo, aún cuando él se dedicaba a intentar matarlos. Por eso, dedicaría su vida a redimirse con ellos, aunque insistieran en no ser necesario.

-Kakashi convoca una reunión, en una hora, tras el monumento Hokage.

-Bien.

Y esa fue toda la conversación, corta y directa.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en una pequeña comunidad civil, Haruno Sakura llevaba casi dos horas sentada frente al espejo, probando diferentes estilos de peinados, a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de cabello largo, así que ella le dedicaba bastante tiempo al cuidado de su cabello.

Hoy es la graduación de la academia y ella esperaba con todas sus ansias poder pasar y estar en el mismo equipo que su Sasuke-kun, algún día el dejaría de ignorarla y reconocerá su amor por ella, y entonces el amor triunfará y ella será la proxima señora Uchiha, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, esa era su motivación.

-_¿Dónde dejé mi secador de cabello?- _Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su baño privado para buscarlo. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, primero se dobló sobre sí misma y luego se desplomo en el suelo.

El dolor sería inmenso para alguien con suficiente resistencia y poder, dos factores de los cuales Sakura apenas sabía su verdadero significado, mucho menos los poseía, eso adicional a su cuerpo civil, y sus casi inexistentes redes de chakra causaba que el dolor fuera aún mayor al de sus compañeros, luego de unos extensos e interminables segundos de agonía ni su cuerpo ni su mente resistieron, todo a su alrededor se oscureció y ella perdió el conocimiento de todo.

.

.

.

Sentía algo húmedo, áspero y frío rozar su mejilla, en el pasado talvez ella hubiese soltado una infaltil risita y continuado durmiendo. Pero éste no es su pasado, o mejor dicho, si lo era, pero ella ya no era la misma. La pelirrosa se despertó al instante sobresaltada, dando un giro sobre sí misma en el aire y cayendo en una posición defensiva, todo solamente por instinto para después fijarse en su entorno.

-¿Pakkun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo saliendo de su posición defensiva al confirmar que no había amenazas.

-Hola, rosadita- Saludó Pakkun con su apodo para Sakura.- Estabas inconsciente, ¿Sucedió algo?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Por qué te envió Kakashi-sensei?

-Kakashi quiere que se reúnan con el en... mm, cuarenta minutos, tras la montaña Hokage, deben decidir que harán a partir de ahora.

-Allí estaré.

Pakkun asintió y giró su vista hacia la mesa de la habitación de Sakura: -Sabía que usamos el mismo shampoo- dijo y desapareció en una bola de humo dejando a una enojada Sakura.

-Maldito perro, maldito shampoo- susurró tomando su único kunai para cortarse el cabello a la altura de sus hombros y salir de la habitación.

-¡Sakura, tu cabello...!- Exclamó su madre, Mebuki, apenas la vió bajar las escaleras.

-Lo corte, a partir de hoy seré una kunoichi, el cabello largo es muy incomodo- Respondió sonando desinteresada.

Mebuki reflejaba una cara de asombro, pero no dijo nada.

.

.

.

-Yo- Saludó Kakashi cuando se puso de pie ante sus tres alumnos.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Estás...?

-¿Temprano...?- empezaron a decir los tres al mismo tiempo, incluso Sasuke, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Puedo llegar temprano...- comentó Kakashi y al percatarse de la cara de escepticismo en los tres niños añadio: -A veces.

La cara de sus alumnos no mostraron ningún cambio, parecían no creerle e incluso Kakashi juraría haber visto una que otra ceja levantada.

-Ahh- Se resigno- Bueno, el motivo por es que estamos acá es decidir que haremos de ahora en adelante, ya decidimos que vamos a cambiar la forma en la que ocurrieron las cosas, pero no decidimos cuales cosas ni de que manera. Ademas, creo que deberíamos decirle sobre nosotros al hokage.

-No lo se, no estoy muy convencido de decirle a alguien- dijo Sasuke, sinceramente no quería revelar mucho sobre el futuro a nadie.

-Creo que si deberíamos decirle, sería bueno tener un apoyo político- pensó Sakura en voz alta.

-Si, también si el viejo sabe algo sobre nuestro potencial, talvez nos libremos de algunas misiones rango D- dijo Naruto y fue suficiente para atraer la atención de Sasuke.

-Está bien, le diremos.

-Cuando terminemos acá saldremos a decirle- dijo Kakashi para empezar con el siguiente asunto- Ahora, ¿Como justificaremos su amistad tan rápida y repentina, y su incremento exponencial de fuerza?

Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a pensar en algo, pero Sakura se les adelantó.

-En realidad, Kakashi-sensei. Ya había pensado en algo, solo necesito su aprobación.

-Continúa- Pidió Kakashi.

-Mi idea es esta, Naruto y yo nos conocimos a los 5 años, lo cual no es mentira, y no tardamos mucho en hacernos amigos, pero mi madre me dijo que me alejara de el, tampoco es mentira, por lo que yo decidí mantener nuestra amistad oculta y empezamos a entrenar juntos. Fue entrenando en éste mismo bosque que conocimos a Sasuke-kun, el venía acá a veces solo y en ocasiones con Itachi- dijo Sakura y Sasuke lo confirmó- nos seguimos encontrando y entrenando juntos por un par de meses antes de darnos cuenta que nuestro niveles de habilidad eran muy superiores a los de otros niños de 5 años, eramos prodigios- dijo Sakura e hizo una pausa.

-Eso explicará la posición de Sasuke en la academia pero no la de ustedes dos- dijo Kakashi, abrió la boca para continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido.

-Porque aún no he terminado- dijo Sakura y continuó con su explicación- Naruto, con nuestra ayuda, dedujo el porqué no era muy querido en la aldea, y su estatus como jinchuriki, y ese es el motivo por el que Sasuke-kun no les dijo a su familia que eramos amigos, no sabía como reaccionarían- Explicó Sakura- Para aquel momento ya eramos muy cercanos, y queríamos estar en el mismo equipo pero sería muy difícil ser asignado juntos. En un intento de hacer una broma a hokage-sama, Naruto como el experto en infiltración que era y es, se coló en la oficina del hokage y allí por accidente vió unos documentos en el escritorio sobre la forma en la que se constituían los equipos genins- dijo Sakura y esperó a ver si alguno tenía una pregunta o simplemente querían agregar algo, al ver que no era así, ella continuo- El novato del año y la mejor kunoichi serían asignado al mismo equipo con el ultimo de la clase, viendo el entrenamiento de los otros de nuestra generación nos dimos cuenta que estábamos muy adelantados y sabíamos que podíamos ser los mejores de la clase, por descarte yo sería la mejor Kunoichi, y uno de ellos sería el novato del año, Naruto decidió actuar como el ultimo de la clase, el pueblo ya le temía, saber que era fuerte solo incrementaría el miedo. Pero de igual forma todos nos contuvimos mucho, al fin y al cabo el engaño es la mejor arma de un shinobi- dijo y se puso un poco nerviosa cuando todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Wow- fue Naruto el encargado de romper el incomodo silencio- Eres muy inteligente.

-mm, no encuentro ninguna falla- dijo Sasuke

-Excelente, esa sera la historia oficial- dijo Kakashi- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que empezaremos por cambiar?

-Creo que el dobe debería reprobar el examen de graduación

-¿Que?- Preguntó estupefacto Naruto- ¿De que hablas, Teme? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Piénsalo Naruto- Empezó Sakura- la ultima vez, Mitsuki te usó para conseguir el pergamino prohibido, y fuiste tu quien lo derrotaste con tus clones, ¿Cómo resultará eso si Mitsuki consigue el pergamino y no estas allí para detenerlo? Ya que se lo contaremos todo a Hokage-sama, talvez podamos pensar en algo para eso.

-Ahh, está bien- Respondió resignado.

-mm, ¿el siguiente punto?

-La misión de la ola- dijo Naruto- Creo que Zabuza y Haku deberían vivir- dijo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Luego vienen los exámenes chunin. ¿Deberíamos matar a Orochimaru en el bosque?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Talvez no- dijo Kakashi- Algunos males son necesarios, si matan a Orochimaru, no se llevara a cabo la invasión y Naruto no tendrá la oportunidad de ayudar a Gaara.

-Tendremos que matarlo en la invasión- dijo Sasuke

-Exacto, puedo llevarnos dentro de la barrera con el Kamui, nuestro objetivo principal será mantener con vida al Hokage- Ideó Kakashi y todos asintieron.

-Luego viene la búsqueda de Tsunade, cuando nos encontremos con Itachi y Kisame tendremos que separarlos, necesito tener una conversación con Itachi- Pidió Sasuke, realmente quería hablar con su hermano, Sasuke pasó tantos años odiándolo e ideando como vengarse y cuando se enteró de toda la verdad ya era muy tarde, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, se juró que esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, él limpiaría su nombre y lo devolvería a konoha, talvez un poco golpeado pero lo haría, aunque lo extrañaba, aún estaba un poco enojado con él por mantener todo el peso de sus decisiones solo, y no confiar en personas que lo podrían ayudar a aligerar la carga, una vez más Sasuke agradeció internamente a sus amigos y compañeros, por hacerle ver eso relativamente a tiempo. De repente, Sasuke recordó algo de importancia- Sakura.

-mm, ¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de curar la enfermedad de Itachi?

Sakura pensó unos momentos antes de responder: -Si, yo misma encontré una cura prácticamente por accidente, intentando crear una medicina para Tsunade-sama luego de la invasión de Pain, pero igual necesitamos trasplantarle tus ojos, no creo que el rinengan cause algún impedimento, pero haré una investigación igual.

-Gracias- Respondió Sasuke sorprendiendo enormemente a todos, no era algo común en Sasuke dar las gracias, saliendo de la sorpresa, Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa y u ligero asentimiento.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo por el momento, si logramos matar a Orochimaru durante la invasión no tendremos que preocuparnos por que venga a buscar a Sasuke luego. Si surge algo lo atenderemos en su momento- dijo Kakashi para finalizar- Me reuniré con el hokage para contarle todo, vayan a casa, él los llamará. No pueden vernos juntos ya que técnicamente ustedes aún no me conocen.

-Hai- Contestaron y se dispersaron en un borrón por la velocidad.

Kakashi se quedó unos segundos más, soltó un suspiro, sacó cierto libro de su porta kunais y abriéndolo, empezó a caminar con dirección a la torre hokage.

* * *

-Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama requiere tu presencia en su oficina- Fue lo que dijo el Anbu parado frente a Naruto apenas éste abrió la puerta, Naruto lo había estado esperando en realidad. Internamente se preguntó porque le tomó a Kakashi-sensei tanto tiempo llegar al anciano, pero apenas surgió la pregunta en su mente tambien pensó en la respuesta: Era Kakashi, llega tarde a todo.

Naruto sin responder nada salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, toco el hombro del Anbu y realizando el jutsu ambos desaparecieron en un shushin y aparecieron enseguida frente a la oficina del hokage. Jabalí estaba impresionado, no todos los días ves a un niño quien sin graduarse de la academia podía realizar ese jutsu, aún así recordaba a cierto Uchiha renegado haciéndolo cuando aún era estudiante de la academia, sin embargo lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue la distancia desde la que lo ejecutó, era una hazaña realmente impresionante incluso para chunins experimentados. Pero no dijo nada, se trago su sentimiento de asombro y tocó tres veces la puerta antes de girar la perilla y permitirle el paso de Naruto a la habitación.

Adentro ya se encontraba todo su equipo.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Naruto-kun, bien. Kakashi me dijo que tenían algo que hablar conmigo- dijo Hiruzen apuntando a Kakashi.

Naruto solo se paró al lado de su equipo y esperó. Hiruzen estaba parcialmente sorprendido de la actitud de Naruto.

-Hai, Hokage-sama- Empezó Kakashi- Pero antes de empezar sería preferible que retira a los Anbu, no sería prudente que escucharan esta conversación hasta que lo creas conveniente

El tercer Hokage no esperaba esa petición, era algo aceptable de parte de un shinobi pedir eso, había secretos catalogados como rango S que solo debían saber los implicados, pero no encontraba que motivo podrían tener tres estudiantes de la academia para eso. Sarutobi viendo la seriedad de las cuatro personas ante él, sobre todo la inesperada seriedad de Naruto, decidió complacer la petición de Kakashi, con una señal de su mano le pidió a los Anbus abandonarla habitación.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Hiruzen activó sus sellos de silencio y esperó a que Kakashi empezara su explicación. Kakashi por su parte tomó un profundo respiró antes de soltar.

-Somos del futuro- Sasuke no hubiese encontrado una mejor manera de decirlo y Naruto solo asentía enérgicamente, Sakura por su parte se golpeó ligeramente su cara con la palma de su mano ante la repentina declaración de Kakashi. Sarutobi esperó unos segundo después de escuchar tal ridiculez, dejando pasar la broma, pero cuando ninguno cambio la expresión de su cara, empezó a alterarse.

-¿QUE?

-Bueno, no exactamente nosotros, sino nuestras mentes y nuestros poderes- rectificó Kakashi.

-Esperan que yo cr...- Comenzó a decir pasando su mirada por el rostro de todos ellos, pero paró repentinamente cuando su mirada conectó con el mangekyou de Sasuke, quien haciendo contacto físico con todos para conectar sus chakras y a su vez sus recuerdos, lo metió en su genjutsu. Sasuke le mostró todo lo ocurrido en el futuro, sin ocultarle nada, o nada de importancia al menos, le mostró la forma en la que se graduó Naruto, pasando por la asignación de equipos, le mostró su primera misión fuera de la aldea y como se complicó, le mostró los exámenes chunin y su propia muerte, la misión de Naruto para encontrar a un nuevo hokage, el Uchiha con algo de pena le mostró su propia deserción y mucho mas, incluso los encuentros de Naruto y Sasuke con Rikudou Sennin y el posterior encuentro junto a todo el equipo, para ahorrar el tener que volver a contar la historia que creó Sakura, tambien le mostró la conversación que tuvieron antes de dirigirse allí.

Cuando terminó, Hiruzen tenido los ojos increíblemente ensanchados fijos en un punto de la pared y su boca emitía pequeños balbuceos. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse para continuar la conversación.

-¿Es ésto cierto?

-mmm

-Muy cierto, viejo- Respondió Naruto

-Entonces déjenme ver si entendí, los cuatro tienen conocimiento sobre todo lo que ocurrirá en el futuro- dijo y recibió un asentimiento de cada uno- los cuatro están catalogados con un rango S- Otro asentimiento- incluso se podría crear el rango SS para Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun.

-Vaya, no había pensado en eso, pero supongo que si- Interrumpió Naruto.

-Hmm- dijo Sasuke y el Hokage continuó.

-Ustedes dos son reencarnaciones de los hijos de Rikudou Sennin.

-Algo así- Respondió Sasuke- No precisamente reencarnaciones. Rikudou nombró a su hijo menor, Ashura, como su heredero porque pensaba que los ideales de Indra, el hijo mayor, eran incorrectos.

-Pero indra pensaba que debía haber sido él, y los dos hermanos empezaron una guerra casi interminable- Continuó Naruto- tan interminable que incluso sus poderosos chakras fueron... eeeh.

-Transmigrando- Interrumpió Sasuke- Sus chakras fueron pasando por personas de los clanes que crearon ambos respectivamente, en algún momento llegaron a Hashirama y a Madara, es por ese motivo que eran tan poderosos- dijo impresionando aún más a Sarutobi- El dobe y yo somos los últimos transmigrantes hasta ahora, y según el mismo Rikudou también los más poderosos- Ya Sarutobi encontraba difícil conseguir algo que lo impresionara después de esto.

-Entonces están aquí para cambiar la historia, y asumo que quieren mi ayuda.

-Hai, Hokage-sama- Habló Sakura por primera vez- Habrán ocasiones en las que necesitaremos salir de la aldea, o asistir a misiones más peligrosas, y contar con tu apoyo y complicidad en cierto sentido, sería muy beneficioso.

-Ya veo.

-Ademas, esperábamos poder hacer menos misiones de rango D y mas misiones de rangos más altos- dijo Naruto aligerando el tenso ambiente, todos soltaron una efímera risa.

-Bien, los apoyaré en ésto, y veré que hago por esa misiones.

-Gracias, viejo- El sandaime sonrió levemente antes de recordar algo.

-Naruto, sobre tus padres... Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

-No te preocupes, ojii-san. Entiendo porque no me lo dijiste, ademas, ya hablé con ellos- dijo Naruto y Sarutobi se relajó en su asiento sintiéndose nostálgico.

-Ahora que sé que puedes defenderte solo puedo revelar su linaje, y puedes empezar a usar el apellido Namikaze si quieres.

-Gracias, viejo pero creo que debería revelarlo a la aldea en la ultima etapa de los exámenes chunin, talvez ya me haga hecho un nombre para ese momento- Propuso Naruto- Aunque de momento si me gustaría tener acceso al compuesto de mi familia y a mi herencia- Después de la destrucción de uzushiogakure, Kushina volvió a su aldea a intentar recuperar algo, afortunadamente los sellos protegieron mucho, Kushina reunió todo, como parte de la biblioteca de uzushio por ejemplo. Cuando Minato y Kushina se casaron en secreto unieron los dos apellidos bajo un solo compuesto con las propiedades y territorios Namikaze y los fondos, sellos y jutsus Uzumaki.

Sarutobi se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la foto de Minato en la pared, rodándola hacia un lado como si de una puerta corrediza se tratara, revelo una pequeña caja fuerte, ingresó rápidamente una compleja combinación y sacó de allí un pergamino. Cerró de nuevo la caja y regresó a su asiento.

-Aquí- dijo mientras le entregaba el pergamino a Naruto- Adentro encontraras, otros pergaminos. En ellos está la llave del complejo, un mapa para localizarlo y creo que el diario de tu padre y algunas otras cosas.

-Gracias, jiji.

-Volviendo al tema- dijo Sarutobi- Podría promoverlos a jonins despues de una pequeña prueba en este momento- Comentó impactando a los cuatro- pero como saben, los exámenes chunin pueden servir como una demostración de poder a otras aldeas, inclusos algunos lo ven como un concurso para determinar cual es la aldea mas fuerte, no estaría mal presumir un poco de sus habilidades, talvez esta vez también invite a los otros kages. A, el nuevo raikage, a estado intentando redimirse con nosotros por el incidente hyuga con su antecesor, estoy seguro que tambien nos ayudará con Orochimaru.

-Hmm. Así que tendremos que esperar a los exámenes, podemos hacer eso.

-Sin embargo, desde este momento les otorgo el rango de genins para poder asignarles su primera misión rango B- dijo Hiruzen y todos lo observaron impacientes- Su misión sera capturar al chunin Mitsuki para su posterior interrogatorio, Naruto-kun según lo que me enseño Sasuke-kun, Mitsuki intentará hacerte robar el pergamino prohibido, te lo facilitaré para esta mision. Están despedidos.

-Hai, Hokage-sama- Respondieron al unisono y luego se retiraron.

* * *

Naruto entró al aula en la que se llevaría a cabo su graduación, pero se detuvo en seco cuando todas las personas en el salón voltearon a verlo y una ola de nostalgia le recorrió de pies a cabeza. El era el ultimo en llegar, por lo que la visión de todos sus amigos felices y sin el estrés y miedo de la guerra lo tomó un poco desprevenido, sonrió ligeramente ante la visión de Ino intentando llamar la atención del teme, Choji hablando en voz baja con Shikamaru mientras comía de su bolsa de papas fritas, Shino con su habitual rostro estoico hablando con un insecto parado sobre su dedo, Kiba jugando con Akamaru, pero quien mas le llamó la atención fue ella, la chica de la que podría decir que no sabía exactamente en momento se enamoró perdidamente. Hinata.

Naruto se sentía un idiota. No, retira eso, él _era_ un idiota, siempre haciendo bromas para intentar llamar la atención, cuando la realidad era que no sabía en que dirección mirar, porque siempre tuvo su atención. _Hinata._

Como si de una revelación se tratara, las palabras de Hinata en medio de la pelea contra Pain llegaron a su mente.

_"Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía mas que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... Pero tu, Naruto. Has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... Hasta el día en el que pudiera caminar a tu lado... Hasta llegar a donde tu ibas. Tu me cambiaste, Naruto-kun. Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡Por eso no temo morir para protegerte!. Porque yo... Te Amo... Naruto-kun"_

Y aún estando todo tan claro, el no lo entendió. Oh, si que era un idiota. Las siguientes palabras que resonaron en su mente fueron de Neji al momento de morir.

_"Es... demasiado tarde... Hinata está dispuesta a morir por tí, Naruto... Así que ten en cuenta... Que tu vida... Ya no es... Solo tuya... También... Incluye la mía ahora"_

Hasta entonces fue que Naruto finalmente entendió todo, las palabras de Hinata, sus sonrojos y sus desmayos, su tartamudeo, todo.

Parado en medio de la puerta, se dedicó a mirarla un poco más. Ella era hermosa, su cabello parcialmente corto con flequillos a ambos lados de la cara le hacían dar una visión completa de su rostro, sus grandes ojos le recordaban a la luna. Cruzaron miradas y al instante ese adorable sonrojo apareció en su cara.

-_Hinata-chan, lamento haber sido tan ciego. Te prometo que ya no lo seré más-_ Pensó y al darse cuenta del asiento disponible al lado de Hinata se dirigió allí.

-Hola, chicos- dijo cuando estuvo a una distancia relativamente cerca de sus amigos.

-Hola, Naruto. ¿Listo para ser un shinobi?- Saludó Kiba con su habitual escándalo.

-Si, esta vez si que lo lograré.

Recibiendo alguno que otro saludo, y un efusivo saludo de parte de Sakura y Sasuke que sorprendió a todos, finalmente llegó a su destino.

-Hola, Hinata-chan. Puedo sentarme contigo.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun, Si- Tartamudeó Hinata animándose internamente para no desmayarse. Naruto no pasó por alto la sonrisa que le dedicaron Sakura y Sasuke, estaban felices de que Naruto finalmente se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata.

-Estas lista para convertirte en genin, Hinata-chan.

-Hai, aunque no se si lo lograré. Soy muy débil.

-No digas eso Hinata-chan, yo creo que eres fuerte.

-¿En-enserio lo crees?- Preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

-Claro que si. Ademas, la verdadera fuerza viene del deseo de proteger a alguien precioso. Dime Hina-chan, ¿Tienes a alguien que quieras proteger?

Apenas las pregunta dejó la boca de Naruto dos personas aparecieron en la mente de Hinata. _Naruto y Hanabi._

-Si, las tengo- dijo realmente sorprendida por su repentina confianza.

-Bien, entonces estoy totalmente seguro que llegarás a ser increíblemente poderosa. Depende que tan importantes sean esas personas para tí- dijo Naruto y sintió la firma de chakra de Iruka-sensei y Mitsuki caminando por el pasillo. Llegarían en un momento y Naruto quería hacer algo antes de eso.

-Oye, Hinata-chan- dijo mientras dejaba fluir una imperceptible cantidad de chakra de Kurama para evitar el desmayo. Ellos tendrían que trabajar en eso- ¿Te gustaría... eeh... salir conmigo?

-¿ehh... Có-Como en una ci-cita?- Preguntó sonrosada e hiperventilando.

-SI- Respondió Naruto, y se empezó a poner nervioso, que le estaba pasando, el nunca se pone nervioso- Bueno, si quieres- Comenzó a divagar- Porque si no quieres una cita, entonces podemos salir como amigos o nada en absoluto si no quieres, pero yo si quiero. Digo, no me refiero a salir como amigos, a menos que tu quieras, me refiero a una cita cita. Quiero tener una cita contigo.

El jinchuriki fue sacado de sus divagaciones por la suave risa de Hinata.

-Si quiero- Susurró e incluso ella se sorprendió por su confianza.

Naruto sonrió e Iruka y Mitsuki tomaron ese momento para entrar por la puerta.

* * *

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol a través del bosque, llevando en su espalda un gran pergamino cuando fue interceptado por Iruka.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino prohibido?

-Ahh, Iruka-sensei. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, el lo había sentido hace un tiempo- Bueno, no importa. Ahora si puedo ser un genin.

-¿De que hablas, Naruto?

-Iruka-sensei. Ya no puedes ocultarlo. Mitsuki-sensei me habló de la prueba alternativa, si tomaba el pergamino y aprendía un jutsu de allí, sería un genin.

Iruka estaba sorprendido, ¿Por qué Mitsuki haría algo así? pero no le dió tiempo de decir nada cuando escucharon una voz.

-Naruto dame el pergamino ahora- dijo Mitsuki desde la rama de un árbol.

-Mitsuki, ¿Por qué dijiste tal cosa a Naruto?

-Iruka, el es un demonio- dijo Mitsuki- Naruto, Iruka no quieres que te gradúes porque te odia.

-¿Qué...?- dijo Naruto con fingida tristeza. Tras un árbol cercano, su equipo sofocaba la risa por la actuación de Naruto.

-No lo escuches, Naruto. Eso no es cierto- dijo Iruka

-Si lo es- Empezó Mitsuki- ¿Y sabes porqué te odia?

-Mitsuki, no le digas eso, está prohibido- Gritó Iruka pero Mitsuki continuó-

-Hace doce años, el Yondaime...- El objetivo de Mitsuki era romper mentalmente a Naruto, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando fue Naruto quien lo interrumpió.

-Si, si el Yondaime sello al zorro dentro de mí y bla bla, siempre lo he sabido, Baka. Siempre supe también que lo del pergamino era una mentira- dijo mientras Sakura y Sasuke aterrizaban en el claro- Te llegó tu hora, Mitsuke-baka.

De repente un fuma shuriken se dirigió hacia Naruto de parte de Mitsuki e Iruka se interpuso en el camino para protegerlo. Pero Naruto desapareció en un borrón de velocidad tomando el fuma shuriken, para sorpresa de Iruka y Mitsuki.

-Estás a mil años de poder vencerme, Mitsuki- dijo, Sakura tira una bomba de humo entre ellos y se vieron envueltos en una cortina de humo, cuando se despejó Sasuke sostenía el fuma shuriken, y Naruto y Sakura flanqueaban sus lados.

-¿Qué hacen? Corran- Gritó Iruka pero ellos lo ignoraron.

Sasuke arrojó el fuma shuriken a Mitsuki y este exuberando confianza se quedo parado en su sitio, esterando su mano para agarrar el arma, pero el fuma shuriken, cubriéndose de humo reveló la figura de Naruto, Mitsuki pasando la sorpresa inicial, lanzó un puñetazo recargado de chakra a Naruto quien lo esquivó ágilmente y volviéndose a cubrir en humo, se reveló quien realmente era. Sakura.

La pelirrosa estirando su dedo índice, apenas dio un ligero toque a Mitsuki en la frente, pero fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar algunos metros. Hubiesen sido muchos más si no hubiera sido interceptado por un clon de sombras de Naruto que empezó su ataque.

-U- Con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara Mitsuki perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer, Naruto-clon quedó agachado y sirvió como impulso para el segundo clon que saltó sobre su espalda dando giros en el aire mientras otros tres clones aparecían tras Mitsuki y comenzaron a golpearlo.

-ZU- Una patada de un clon.

-MA- Un puñetazo directamente en su columna vertebral.

-KI- Una poderosa patada lo mandó a volar por el aire. Y fue interceptado por otra patada descendiente justo en la cara.

-Naruto Rendan- Mitsuki cayó estrepitosamente al suelo desmayado. Y Naruto a su lado, perfectamente.

-¿Qué..?- Tartamudeaba Iruka sin creer lo que acababa de hacer sus estudiantes, principalmente Naruto. Caminó hasta pararse frente a Naruto y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-Naruto, cierra los ojos.

Naruto sabía lo que venía, pero sin dar indicio de hacerlo, cumplió con la petición de su sensei. Iruka se quitó su hitai-ate y lo ató a lo frente de Naruto.

-Felicidades por convertirte en genin, Naruto.

-Gracias, Iruka-sensei- Contestó entre risas de felicidad.

-Yo. Buen trabajo, equipo- Todos voltearon hacia la nueva voz en el claro. Kakashi estaba de pie sobre la rama en la que Mitsuki estaba momentos antes.

-Hola, Kakashi-sensei. Misión cumplida- dijo Sakura.

-Ahora si que no entiendo nada- Comentó Iruka.

-Hm. Te explicaremos en la oficina del Hokage- dijo Sasuke. Naruto sello al inconsciente Mitsuki dentro de un pergamino, y emprendieron su camino al hokage.

En el camino, Naruto recordó algo y se acercó a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Oye, Teme. Crees que podrías decirme como funciona el tsukuyomi- dijo llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso, dobe?- Preguntó, y Sakura también esperó la respuesta.

-Jeje, bueno, creo que no sabes esto, pero cuando me fui a entrenar con Ero-sennin, practicamos muy poco ninjutsu y taijutsu. En cambio, nos enfocamos en fuinjutsu, soy un maestro de fuinjutsu- dijo y Sasuke estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostró, Sakura no tanto, ya lo sospechaba.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el tsukuyomi?

-Si logro entender el concepto del tiempo del tsukuyomi, talvez pueda aplicarlo al campo de entrenamiento privado del complejo. Podría pasar los tres días de entrenamiento en tres segundos. Me gustaría ayudar a Hinata-chan a entrenar allí.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento antes de asentir.

-El Tsukuyomi es tan difícil de romper porque no solo engaña al enemigo, sino también al entorno, uso un concepto parecido a la energía natural, para poder engañar a la misma energía natural. Te ayudaré- dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió.

* * *

-Felicidades por completar su primera misión rango B.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Cómo puede asignarle una misión rango B a unos genins recién graduados?

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Iruka. Pero ellos están más que capacitados, confía en mí. Ademas todos ellos se han estado conteniendo demasiado, aparte de ellos y de Kakashi, solo el único que conoce la extensión de su poder- dijo sorprendiendo a Iruka- Bien, recibirán el pago por una misión de rango B en el transcurso de la semana. Despedidos.

-Hai- dijeron todos y se retiraron.

A partir de hoy eran shinobis, habían dado el primer paso para cumplir su objetivo.


End file.
